A wheel suspension system is described in EP 1 319 533 A1. The control arm is here joined with the forked McPherson strut support as follows: The McPherson strut support exhibits two jaws that project from the lower forked arm, between which a bearing axis runs. The end of the control arm facing the McPherson strut support incorporates a bearing eye that envelops the bearing axis. Situated between the annular gap between the bearing eye and bearing axis is a bearing bush made out of rubber/plastic, which takes up the lateral forces that arise while cornering. In order to do so, the bush exhibits a certain level of stiffness.
However, this bush must prevent the McPherson strut support from rotating around an essentially vertical axis running through the middle of the bearing bush while steering, so that the steering axis remains clearly defined. While braking and driving, this bearing bush must also convey the torque in the control arm generated by the longitudinal forces while braking and driving over the distance between the steering axis and bearing bush middle, without allowing the bearing bush middle to noticeably rotate around an essentially vertical axis in the process. In addition, the bushes must take up the longitudinal forces attacking the wheel suspension system in the control arm. At the same time, this bearing bush must allow the McPherson strut support to tilt with the McPherson strut around an axis running through the middle of the bearing bush essentially horizontally transverse to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, so as not to generate a constriction in the McPherson strut as the wheel moves elastically forward or backward, or during compression or rebounding.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to use simple means to improve wheel suspension along with the spring and damping behavior of the wheel suspension system during steering, braking and accelerating maneuvers.